


what makes you so special

by aly_raena



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Getting Together, Guns, M/M, The Devil's Advocate (1997) Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_raena/pseuds/aly_raena
Summary: an immortal does crave for companionship, sometimes.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	what makes you so special

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [devil devil - MILCK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEMrDXP8vs4) because i'm unorginal like that. 
> 
> i wrote this sleep-deprived and having just watched devil's advocate a few hours ago. that's all the warning you're gonna get.
> 
> no betas for this mess.

“Oh, here comes our brilliant lawyer,” Brett exclaims, lifting his glass of wine in Eddy’s direction as he storms into the apartment. “Edward Chen, everyone. The man with a winning streak that has never been broken, the lawyer with not even a single loss, a pristine and perfect record in all his years of career, and life.” He sips from the glass, genuinely pleased.

Leaning his hip on his desk, he watches Eddy walk all the way to him, rage in every line of his body, eyes like the fire Brett has learned to live with, a snarl that would make anyone pause and reevaluate their next moves—but not Brett, no. He’s used to a different, _higher_ , class of terrifying and Eddy’s just not there. Not yet, at least.

“What did you make me do!?” Eddy demands, the anger finally spilling as he raises his gun at Brett. “What the fuck did you make me do, Yang!?”

Brett only blinks once, putting his glass down and lifting his hands in surrender. “But I didn’t—”

Eddy shoots. Twice, thrice. Then again, and again, and again. Until Brett staggers back, laughing, hands still raised and a smile taking over his face. There’s no blood coming out from his now-tattered dress shirt, and Eddy falters, losing his steady grip on the gun and bringing it down from shock.

Eddy swallows in fear. “Who are you? _What_ are you?”

“I didn’t make you choose,” Brett repeats, dropping his hands to his desk. “ _You_ chose, I just told you all the options. As for what I am,” he trails off, picking up his wine and taking another sip, “I think you already know.”

“Satan.” Brett hums in agreement. “The Devil,” Eddy continues. “Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Sure,” Brett agrees. “I have many names, but I do prefer ‘Brett Yang’ the most. Seemed more… human.” He snickers, peeking up at Eddy from his lashes. “And I think you liked that name, too, going by last night.”

Eddy outright growls, surging forward and leaning over the desk to snag Brett’s collar, making Brett laugh again as he’s pulled forward, wine sloshing in its glass before he places it down again. Eddy’s closer now, and Brett can count his lashes with the proximity and catch the utter fury in his gaze. “Now, now,” he placates. “No need to be angry about it; it was just a bit of fun.”

“That’s the problem,” Eddy grits out. “You’re _you_. I can’t sleep wi—”

“But you did,” Brett cuts in. He raps his knuckles on the desk in between them. “Right here,” he teases, then gestures at the entire apartment. “And everywhere after.” He stumbles back when Eddy lets go of his shirt, adjusting it as Eddy turns his back to him, clearly incensed what with the flex of his muscles underneath the white button-down.

“That’s dangerous, you know,” Brett remarks. “Turning your back on me.”

“’S not like you’d hurt me,” Eddy counters. “Not with everything else you’re allowing me to know.”

“Could be a ruse.”

“Not likely. I know when you lie.” Eddy turns to face him, deathly calm for someone who has been through his day, letting guilty people free and learning his senior partner is a demon. The devil, even. “And you never lie to me, Brett Yang. Now, what does that say about you?”

“What, indeed,” Brett hums, looking behind him at the moving statues, bodies he had trapped and turned into marble, tilting his head as all eyes lock on the two of them, thoughtful. He twists to place both of his elbows on the table, leaning with his whole weight and facing all of their spectators instead of Eddy. He hears Eddy walk around, far from him, and doesn’t move.

Then Eddy is by his side, seconds later, joining him with observing the statues shift in their background, one reaching out to Eddy and daring to brush his hair before giggling and going back to her friend. Brett keeps watch by the corner of his eye but ultimately does nothing else. He’s tired, he thinks. And the silence is somewhat comforting.

“I say you’re lonely,” Eddy finally speaks. “You’ve been looking for someone—”

“An equal,” Brett offers.

”—an equal, to share everything with. The immortality, the mundanity of things going around, humanity never learning from its mistakes and all that, you’re tired of it. And you’re risking to let _me_ know who you are—

”Hmm, only the best, of course.”

“—to finally find someone to be with,” Eddy finishes, gripping the wine glass and emptying its contents to his mouth. “Or to see if I could keep up with you.”

Brett smiles. “And you did. Do you want it?”

“What, to spend eternity with you?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, why not,” Eddy sighs, a smirk tugging the corner of his lips. “Got nothing better to do, anyway.”

“Oh.” Eddy makes a sound of realization. “Do I still have to do what I do? Set guilty people free?”

“If you want to,” Brett says to his chest, lips pressing briefly on his skin before he looks up to Eddy. “We really don’t have to do anything inherently evil, or something. Humanity does all the work for me.”

“I do have to keep my job,” Eddy muses, hand burying itself in Brett’s hair. “You, too.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Brett dismisses. “If you want the no-lose streak, then go for it. If you don’t, it’s still fine. We have eternity to live.”

“About that,” Eddy hedges, bed creaking as he moves to envelop Brett in his arms. “When you mean eternity… I’m mortal now, aren’t I?”

“Oh. Hmm.” Brett shuts his eyes, then shifts to tuck his face near Eddy’s collarbones. “I’ll fix that later. Sleep now.”

“...If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> if it made sense, i'm doing it wrong. /j
> 
> yes, i'm aware it's confusing, but again: it's me, what did you expect?
> 
> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aly_raena), where i'm even more unhinged. 


End file.
